Users of a web browser may often have multiple browser tabs open for web pages served from a single web domain (e.g., an email client, search engine and news feed provided by the same web domain). The web domain is maintained by one or more remote servers, and the loaded pages constantly communicate with these remote servers in the background to implement features and/or functionality and improve usability. This constant communication initiated from multiple tabs increases the Query Per Second (“QPS”) observed on the remote servers.